Athalante Oeuf
Athalante Oeuf is the older daughter of Blanche from the Louisiana fairy tale The Talking Eggs. She is the older sister of Zeolide Oeuf and the cousin of Landry Rosier. Info Name: Athalante Oeuf Age: 16 Parent's Story: The Talking Eggs Alignment: Royal Roommate: Balsamie Soleil Secret Heart's Desire: To be kind and considerate to others - including talking eggs. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at dancing and writing stories, and I can talk to magic eggs. Storybook Romance Status: I'd love a handsome, strong but gentle boyfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I can be very naive at times. Favorite Subject: Storytelling 101. I always have a good yarn to spin. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I don't like to get dirty and sweaty. Best Friend Forever After: My sister Zeolide. Character Appearance Athalante is of average height, with blonde hair in ringlets and blue eyes. She wears a frilly pink Southern belle-inspired dress. On her head is a pink sunbonnet. Personality Athalante is a fancy, formal girl who likes stories. She often tells stories to others and writes them down in her diary. She loves attending balls and is very good at ballroom dancing. She can be a bit spoiled, but she is a kind girl. Biography Bonjou! I'm Athalante Oeuf. I come from a tiny but beautiful kingdom located in the intersection of the parishes of St. Mary and Iberia. My mother Blanche was one of two daughters of a grouchy widow. One day, her mother sent her to a well, where she met an old woman. She gave the old woman a drink. The next day, she visited the old woman and helped her out. She made her dinner and massaged her hard, ridgy back. The old woman directed her to the chicken coop, where there were talking eggs. The large white eggs asked not to be taken and the small brown eggs asked to be taken. Blanche took the brown eggs. The eggs revealed them to be gold, diamonds, fine clothes, and a coach to take her home. When she went home, her mother and sister became jealous. The mother asked Rose to go see the old woman. Rose was rude to the old woman and refused to help, but she still got to see the talking eggs. She took the white eggs and threw them. Instead of riches and a coach, snakes, toads, and filth came out and chased her home. Rose told her mother about it, and she became so angry she drove Blanche away. Blanche later saw a handsome prince, who took her home with him and made her his wife. I live in a fine, beautiful palace with my mom and dad, plus my paternal grandparents and my sister Zeolide. I'm definitely a daddy's girl and I let him spoil me by showering me with presents. I'm also close with my little sister. Our cousin Landry lives with us too. He's a year between us in age. I'm a gifted storyteller. I spend much of my time entertaining my friends with whimsical stories about beautiful princesses who meet handsome princes and dance with them at the ball. I know that's very much a reality for me, but I always love putting a little bit of myself into my stories. Despite being a princess, I'm okay with doing chores for others, especially magical creatures. I don't mind cooking, or even scratching a witch's turtle shell back. I know that hard work will enable me to win over a handsome prince. I'm a Royal, not just because I'm royalty, but because I'm fond of my destiny. I like that I get a happy ending - plus lots of sparkly diamonds and a beautiful coach! I admit, the princess lifestyle is my favorite thing about myself. I love attending balls and dancing with princes. My father holds a three-night ball every year around Mardi Gras, where I get to meet princes from all over the country. I hope I can find the right one! Trivia *Athalante's surname means "egg" in French. *Athalante has a pet female Serengeti cat named Evangeline. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Melissa Fahn. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:The Talking Eggs Category:American Category:NibiruMul's OCs II